The Essence
by Songbird6120
Summary: This story takes place the morning the expedition reaches Atlantis. Due to lack of back story culture info & Kida's family history that the movie gives much, of this is my work of fiction. The words of Atlantean included are translated. The Guardians are my adaptations of the characters the masked gate keepers you see when you first meet Kida. Some historical references may be off.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first publishing of fan-fiction please leave comments and legitimate critiques I hope you enjoy...

The dawning light flashed bright prisms in the air, with the aid of the moisture soaked foliage and air of Atlantis. The dedicated fishermen set out whistling a merry tune, with their sturdy nets, to the docks to fish for the morning's catch. The market shopkeepers opened up their shops with a smile, and a friendly wave to any passer byes. The street vendors lit the open spits where the choice meat of the day would be generously marinated and roasted.

Local homes sprang to life ,as their torches that stood guard at the front of their home, were reignited. They began to emanate the sounds of voices and joyous laughter of men and women and children, even the occasional baby cry. As the people awakened, so did the brightly adorned birds and animals of the sparse jungle areas. The sounds and calls of the animals soon blended together with the voices of the people, creating a beautiful chorus of sound. The heart of all Atlanteans was enduring and vibrant, for they loved life and their families with a burning passion. The openness of community, in which they had cultivated, was something to be treasured and preserved. No one was ever left abandoned or without a helping hand in times of shortage or hardship. At its core, this was the spirit of Atlantis just as Matag Yob (Mother Crystal) had taught them to live; these were some of the fragments that had not been forgotten. Even though the majority of the ancient knowledge was slowly decaying as centuries went by, this remained the centerpiece that lived. After the Mehbehlmoak (the Great Flood) the people slowly began to loose their memories of the precious and glorious histories of the kings of the past and of their ancestors. It was as if they were afflicted with an illness they could not cure.

The priceless knowledge of the millennium of exploration, trade and expansion with civilizations of the world was slowly being forgotten. For that golden age when they lived on the surface, these people shared methods of architecture and mathematics with the Egyptians. The Atlanteans even argued over philosophy and physics with the Greeks. Trade with Atlantis ran rampant between the Chinese, Persian Empire, Phoenicians and the like, with all matter of fine delicacies form spice, indigo, silk, finely spun linen, ebony, ivory, textiles, precious metals and sometimes jewels. All of this history and knowledge slowly weathering away by the waves of time, but they still carried on proudly and everlastingly as they had always done.

With the same lilting happiness as the Luden (Atlantean People) had awoken, so did the beloved Princess Kidagakash Nedakh. A soft blue light filtered through her open walled and columned sleeping chamber. Although they had been without the Crystal for so long, an afterglow clung on to the earth after millennia; it was as if Matag Yob refused to leave her people unaided in the dark. The light still shone for them like the hours of the day. This was always a reminder for those who felt her presence, but had forgotten her name and identity, that they were cared for and protected by an omnipotent force. Languidly stretched out on her generously sized bed, she opened one curious blue eye to check the time. Sighing, she frustratedly jerked back her thin sheet and made to get out of bed.

"Khrd!" she muttered a curse "I should-not be made to get up this early when I train so hard-and-often already."

She tried her best not to complain but her muscles did the talking for her at this early discomfort. Kida decided to cut her losses and try to make this a pleasant morning anyway. She arose gracefully from her low sitting bed to greet the morning, at least the Atlantean equivalent of the morning. Kida stretched her aching body to a taut bliss as the soreness melted away. She delighted in the way her mosaic tiled floor danced and glimmered with the light in the morning, and the way those tiles chilled the soles of her hard worn feet as she fully woke herself. She then began to inspect her limbs admiring her newly strengthened muscles, the way her dark earthy skin accentuated her defined physique. She flexed and stretched each arm down to an angle as she massaged the worked and sore muscles and tendons.

"I hope these biceps are strong enough to please-you-now Kaarlokh." She chuckled to herself, "If not I shall take you down with them!"

Kaarlokh was the commander of the Guardians of the King as well as her physical trainer and ever present frustration. She had been training more dedicatedly with the Guardians of the King and the more time she spent around primarily men every day the more determined competitive and unstoppable she became. As the months went by she had become more excepted as one of the men in this closed off brotherhood. They no longer looked down their haughty Atlantean noses at her as she not only "attempted" to swim kilometers of open water but surpassed long standing records. As she challenged Bekmohl to a spear throwing contest in the caves to hit a high placed target on rugged terrain and beat him at his own specialty. She knew by their welcoming smiles loud cheers and none too discreet appraisal of her newly cultivated muscular body, as she passed by, that they approved.

Even though there were no real threats to the King or Atlantis, they remained employed for other tasks, such as taking out rogue animals, city infrastructure projects, and ancient artifact recovery missions. They were often called in for emergencies rescues and sometimes became official royal messengers. Even though there were no immediate enemies, they were still encouraged to stay in optimal physical condition if such an incident came along that they were needed. Kida had full on rebelled against tradition and her father's wishes by joining the Guardians. There had never been a woman inductee before, much less a princess. Fortunately she had won out, Kida was known for being valiant and strong willed and not in the least helpless or dependent on anyone, even as a child, the only exception being her father for his unconditional love. She looked back on the day she went to petition her ambitions at his feet, his immediate reaction was a deep wrinkled frown. Through many bright smiles and promises to stay out of too much danger, he gave in with a gruff a dismissive wave of a hand and a command of,

"Do what you will and leave an old man in peace from your many words and coy ways." He had said as he slumped back heavily into his cushioned throne.

Kida leaped up to embrace her father but in her elation she forgot her strength in comparison to her father's frail body. The King groaned and she pulled back in alarm begging his forgiveness as she ran a soothing hand over his arms.

"Tahbtoap I-am-so incredibly sorry please forgive me I-forget my own strength sometimes are you bruised?" As she fretted over him the King pushed her back a little ways for she was literally in his face with worry.

"My daughter, my Kida." The King's glazed and wizened eyes looked into her youthful ones.

"You are so young, beautiful, and ethereal just like your mother. The essence is strong within you your strength abounds in ways that I have never felt and your power flows from you like never ending water."

He smiled kindly to her at this. "It is acceptable to be roughed up by you at times it keeps an ancient man like me on his toes. Just understand that I want you safe I need you my precious girl like I need the air and like I need this land upon which I walk. The task of a Guardian is very strenuous and demanding I know you are strong but for the love of my heart do not get ahead of yourself with your characteristic determination and zeal and come to harm. I suppose I should not give you grief I was just as you are now… at one time. That gleam in your eye is a familiar sight."

At his heart felt words and the mention of her mother she teared up, and not caring if any one saw this display that could be labeled childish; she climbed onto the wide stone seat and laid her head in his lap. She closed her eyes as he placed a wide hand on her head and comfortingly stroked her silken hair. Kida smiled as she inhaled the comfortingly familiar sent of his robes. After centuries of remaining father and daughter, their knowledge of each others preferences habits and characteristics were abounding. He knew when she needed words and when she needed silence and this was one of them. After a few minutes she pushed herself up on an arm and lovingly traced the angled markings on his face, this was a long standing gesture of love they had shared since she was a child since she had first received hers under her left eye. No words were needed they understood what the other was thinking. She rose from the seat and took the spaced out singly arranged step stones that sat in a shallow pond that led to the great stone slab doors. Before she exited the doors she turned to face her father. She placed a hand on her heart, pulled it away and held it out palm upward in front of her. This was the Atlantean way to say that their heart belonged to you.

"Come back to me safe my daughter." The King said with a heavy heart.

Kida answered back with strength in her words, "As surly as-you reign Tahbtoap." She left him with lightness in her step and excitement in her heart.

Coming back to the present Kida smiled at the memory. She remembered how excited and honored she was the day she passed the final stage and was allowed to choose her own full body coverage spirit mask to wear in honor of the spirits and of the Guardians' long heritage. She chose the one fashioned for the likeness of the spirit of protection and courage. Its regal and serious sharp-planed face reminded her of her father. She received praise for her fine choice. This image would now represent her and go before her as a Guardian. She smiled to herself in this memory as well; her thoughts became interrupted by a hesitant voice from behind her.

"Majesty, is it your wish for a hot bath to be drawn for you this morning?" the voice asked timidly

If Kida had not strained to listen she probably would not have heard her. She smiled out into the day.

"No, not-this time I believe that I-shall walk to my favorite wading pool and bathe myself. If you would, choose for-me a scented soap, fresh sheathes for the day and two linen cloths I will then be on my way."

While the servant went to do her biding, she slumped into her ornate armed chair on the landing of her portico. Kida looked out onto her sacred city, admiring the steep hills and lush green foliage that seemed to live symbiotically with everything. She realized with her attuned senses that everything shone a bit brighter this morning, the blue light that floated like mist seemed to pulse with a new life. As if it was speaking to her through rhythm and movement. Her curiosity peeked she began to ponder.

"This is all very odd." She said aloud "Today is destined to be an interesting day; it would be a shame for me to waste time."

Kida heard the small steps approach her again. She rose up from her chair and took in the slight girl in front of her, as she offered to her, her requested items, prostrated. She recognized her as one of the new servants that had arrived only two weeks ago. No wonder the young girl thought her new Domina would harm her at the slightest offense. No doubt, she arrived conditioned to be conscious of making a mistake, never to falter. She was still not accustomed to being in the presence of the Divine Ones. Kida smiled into the fresh face of her newest body servant. The young girl stole a glance upward from her low bow. It was then that she witnessed the warmest and most sincere smile she had ever beheld, any fear she held coiled tightly melted away. She knew this Domina would treat her well, with compassion and patience.

"Your name is Hebeny is it not? You need not be frightened of me; as long as you serve me loyally you have nothing to fear." Kida said confidently.

The girl answered in a soft voice," Yes Majesty my name is Hebeny; I used to live in the outer islands until my mother sent me here to receive a better education and to learn a trade. I thank you kindly for your assurance, for it was not necessary. There is no question that I will serve you loyally in every way possible." Tears began to prick her eyes and she willed them to go away, this was no place for simpering tears.

Hebeny had replied to every statement and question she proposed pointedly, short and to the point. Kida liked the way she spoke she did not sound as an uneducated lower terraced girl might. Kida stepped forward and took the bundle of items from the girl's arms.

"Well Hebeny named for ebony, your name suits you and I have no-doubt-that you will do well-here, you have already gained my approval, and-for-your sake, that is all that matters."

Hebeny bowed as Kida left her room and set off to her favorite wading pool with a jaunty sway in her hips. As she walked through the corridors, she gave familiar smiles to the cooks, the household servants, and messengers. She breathed in fully the fresh Atlantean air, as she strode through the columned palace.

All shades of blues and greens purples and yellows adorned the walls the ceilings and floor tiles; this added to the over all calming and reassuring effect the royal palace gave its visitors and its residence. Every wall told a story from the tiled frescoes and wall reliefs and to the landscape murals full of leaping gleaming fish of all forms and sizes along with the extravagantly feathered birds. The murals and carvings were beyond ancient they told the stories of their illustrious past: of the first Atlantean man and woman that gave birth to their civilization followed by the first royal family and the first Kings, all on through the centuries, millennium, and all her ancestors. Even though to her grandfather and grandmother and on to her beloved mother and father. They had carved their story and grand reign in the Atlantean script but just as the memory of Matag Yob was forgotten so was the understanding of the written language. It was the cruel will of the gods that they fully forgot how to read their own written words. It was as if the jealous gods wanted their existence to slowly fade away into nothing.

As she neared the wide entrance she looked up into the vastly high ceiling to view her favorite mural, as she did every time she exited through this way from the palace. It portrayed her mother and father holding her up to the sky after her divine birth. Their faces shone with happiness and joy, her mother was purposefully carved to still show her generously round belly to convey the recentness of her birth. Her mother's defined features seemed to look down at her from profile from the ceiling. Kida kept on her way toward the stone laid avenue, avoiding the all knowing and unfaltering stare from her inanimate self. After a solid hike down the terraced city, she slowly picked her way down the decaying steps to the water's edge. As her toes touched the water, and she walked in farther, she relished in the cool and contradictory warmth of the turquoise water. Kida looked around the area as she waded in; to be sure there was no one around who may be the owner of curious eyes.

There was something about the essence in the air on this day; it was something she could not ignore. As she untied her morning sheath and tossed it in a pile on the bank, she inquired aloud, to a force she could not name and only vaguely remembered, but because her soul urged her to trust, she did not feel like a fool.

"I know your trying to-speak to me and to get my attention. I know-your there. I have felt you for all of my existence and I am certain of-you-now, this day. I am certain you are not to fear, but to be heeded when you impart wisdom."

She slowly walked through the soft current toward a long forgotten fallen great column. Kida ran her hands over the eroded carvings and symbols, tracing their indentions. She spoke again resolutely and through her heart. She had meant to say this for sometime, as she struggled to form the appropriate words in her head.

"I know with this ancient heart of mine we all have you deeply rooted in our past in unknown ways, but-I-promise someday we will remember yet again. When that day comes I will do everything in my power to set things right and repay you, mighty One, for the things you have done… use me and set-me-on the right path that you would have me travel. I am willing."


	2. Chapter 2

**For my few and loyal readers I am sorry this took so long to be released this is just a teaser really for the real part two but nonetheless plays a role in the real story line. I promise to get this story completed soon. It would be much appreciated if I could get some ideas from my readers of what you would like to see next, it would most likely be encorporated into the story line.**

**Anyways a follow up the Essence...**

_~ Part Two ~_

After ending her confession & prayer of sorts, Kida felt a weight lifted from her heart. The words she finally spoke aloud had been a hindrance on her conscience for some time now, she breathed a heavy sigh of release. She knew she had training to attend & be early for that morning, with not much time to spare. She turned back to the deeper water of her wading pool & let her body go limp. As her weight sunk deeper into the water, Kida closed her eyes to allow the delightful cold water cleanse her thoughts. Allowing the cool waves to tingle through her skin, as she had always enjoyed since her younger years, here she was home. When she had been submerged under the water long enough she swam for the surface to gulp in breaths of clean & invigorating Atlantean air. She then swam for the bank, but before retrieving the soap, she stood serenely with the water at her calves. Closing her eyes, she channeled her full senses to her skin as the water droplets ran down her legs arms & around the curves of her chest & stomach. Even as a child she always loved the element of water as it washed or ran across her skin, even with the physical skills she possessed on land, she excelled more so in water. Her parents and close family used to refer to her as the water child, because of her connection to the element, some still did. Grabbing her soap, she quickly washed her hair & body. She then finished by dipping under again to allow the suds to wash away.

Feeling refreshed & invigorated, she clambered briskly back to shore as she squeezed out her masses of pure white hair. It was then that she heard the beating of the drums, as a call to the Guardians to attend, with haste, to the grand courtyard. The low pounding of the sounds echoed down the terraces of Atlantis, reaching the stones on which she stood.

"Shit!" she yelled, "Kaarlokh will destroy me & my muscles after, if I am late."

She quickly pulled around her chest her favored turquoise material & tied her blue & red striped garment about her waist in an Atlantean style knot. Not even bothering with her things she ran, with pounding feet to the sound of the drums, for the Guardian's courtyard. Even with her dripping wet hair she knew it would dry on her run there. Kida also knew if she was late she would get a huge amount of grief from not only Kaarlokh, but from the rest of the men also, whom she knew were already promptly there, such as:

"OOohhh did the princess not get to sleep late enough this morning?"

"I hope you were able to have your feet adequately scrubbed before you left, we wouldn't want that now would we guys?"

Although what she could always count on was Kaarlokh's deep set scowl, that seem to extend to his angular jaw, when she screwed up, which she rarely did. She could not deny to herself that she did find him attractive, but that thought soon evaporated when he would get right into her face to demand twenty more hurdle jumps. Nonetheless she was determined to be better & to outperform the men no matter what it took.

She ran past the sagely door keepers, with their grand streaming and brightly colored feathered staffs & onto the ornately inlayed stone slab ground. Bedecked with conquests and noble battles of ages past the actions of the warriors, Atlantean guardians and symbolic images, their actions and positions were explicitly life like and seemed to move along with a person if they kept up enough speed, which in the Guardian training grounds was a regular occurrence. Even through all of the foot traffic and wear on the wispy and ivory colored stone it held its integrity, ever resilient. There were no safety precautions here, if you fell you fell hard. The fourteen other men were lined up, facing Kaarlokh, in a strict formation. She was greeted by his deep & commanding voice:

"Ahh Princess Kida, you've decided to join us this morning, thankfully not late but cutting it close. Take a stance next to Bekmohl, if you will."

"Just great" she thought, "another lovely way to start my day."

She carried herself with as much confidence as she could muster to the end of the formation, as was her command. Bekmohl's line of sight glanced down his great nose as she skirted by him. He could not help but detect once again that Kida did not wear cloying perfumes and oils as other women did but allowed her natural scent to grace her.

Her gentle but un-missable scent followed her everywhere, not one man or woman could accurately assign a name to the fragrance she carried, only the clean, sweet and green aroma of Atlantean water, just as she loved, would do to describe it. The scent of life and wealth. It instantly brought a peaceful smile to all of those who embraced her, as if they came in contact with a remembered smell from childhood. It always seemed as though her slept in bed sheets did not even need washing for they already smelled off the fresh water they were soon to meet. Missing young children that ran about wild without a care ,in the palace, were most likely to be found sleeping on her couches or curled up covered in her tossed aside robes, thumb comfortingly in their mouth.

Kida loved children just as she loved every Atlantean as a brother and sister. Nevertheless this common occurrence brought a smile to her face as she would bundle up a sleeping child & carry them against her chest, to return him or her to a distraught chambermaid searching for her son, or alternately a cousin of the royal family calling for her willful young daughter.

Even though the men were becoming accustomed to her startling scent, much less the presence of a woman among the Guardians at all. He was undoubtedly attracted to her, what man in their right mind wouldn't be, Bekmohl still loved getting a flaring rise out of this fiery princess. He curiously adored the sound of her strong and quick feet as they brushed and slapped against the marble slab as she took her stance next to his left, it was a strange thing, but her quick steps seemed to echo the pounding of his heart when she was near.

Soon Kaarlokh's startling shout to order rang him out of his hazy thoughts.

"ORDER GUARDIANS, I will not have a mere entrance of personnel disrupt my training area! You will give me your best when you are present before me, physically mentally and otherwise, am I understood?"

"Yes, General Kaarlokh." they chorused

"Excellent, I want to see everyone pair up with a sparring partner, today's warm up shall be interesting I can guarantee you all that..."


End file.
